Awakening
by ColtLady
Summary: Blair is spending the night at the van der Bass suite after reuniting with Nate and finds that she has an itch that needs to be scratched.


Taken from a prompt at the GG Anonymous Kink Meme.

__________________________________________________________________

"Goodnight B." Serena said as she slid into her bed next to Blair.

"Night S." Blair replied settling under the covers and closing her eyes. She had expected sleep to come quickly but it didn't. She tried thinking of Nate but every time she did _he_ felt the need to invade her thoughts too.

"Go away Chuck" She mumbled quietly to herself as she listened to Serena's soft snores and tried to fall asleep. Now her mind was moving past Nate to thinking about Chuck. More specifically her on top of Chuck in the back of his limo or Chuck screwing her on her birthday. Chuck, Chuck, Chuck.

Now she an itch, an itch that only one person could scratch, but they would never be together again. After tossing and turning for a little while longer. Blair figured it wouldn't hurt to sneak into his room and maybe just smell his suits or something.

She slid softly out of bed, so she didn't wake Serena and padded down the hall. His door was slightly ajar and Blair slid inside before closing it all the way. She was startled to see none other then the devil himself passed out on the bed. Serena told her he was out of town but there he was looking as tempting as ever.

Blair moved to his closet but figured that maybe just being near him would be helpful. She slowly moved the covers and slid in next to him. Blair couldn't help but admire him as he slept. His normally immaculate hair was disheveled and soft under her fingers. He had one arm slung off the bed and the other was above his head so Blair was able to press herself against him without a barrier.

She ran her fingers under his pajama top and thought he must have started working out because he felt firmer then she remembered. She wanted to graze her hands over his manhood but decided better since that would probably wake him up. As she pressed closer she breathed in his scent that was so distinctly Chuck. Scotch, silk, and just Chuck.

Blair felt the throbbing between her legs increasing as she breathed him in. The damn itch was turning into something so much more and without thinking she shifted and rubbed herself ever so lightly against his hip bone. It felt so good that she did it again, a little harder this time and moaned just a little.

The next thing she knew the devil had an arm around her and was leering down at her. Leave it to him to wake up as soon as she was getting off.

"Blair." He whispered her name. "What are you doing rubbing yourself against me? Isn't Nate keeping you satisfied in your castle in the sky?" His hand had moved to play with the strap of her teddy and she attempted to move away from him.

"He's amazing, much better then you ever were." She replied haughtily flipping her hair.

Chuck leaned in close to her mouth. "Then why is your delicious pussy here in my bed, trying to get itself off on my hipbone?" His breath and his words were sending shivers down her spine. "Don't deny it, you need me to scratch that itch." His hand was moving to her thigh and Blair's head was spinning.

"Serena said you were out of town I just wanted to..." Blair lost her train of thought as Chuck slipped his hand under the hem of her lace teddy.

"What do you want from me Blair?" His hand was inches from her hot center and Blair knew if she shifted just right she would get the contact she needed but Chuck had a firm hold on her hip with his other hand and she couldn't move. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to touch me Chuck." She whispered back, practically shaking with anticipation.

"Where would you like me to touch you Blair?" Chuck was enjoying this, watching her shake as he teased her. Although he didn't know how much longer he would last, his pajama bottoms seemed to be getting tighter by the second. "How would you like me to touch you Blair? Tell me."

Blair gave in she couldn't take the anticipation anymore. "I want you slip your fingers into my tight pussy and get me off. Then I want you to take your enormous cock and pound me until I scream your name." Chuck's dick nearly burst when he heard those words tumble from her perfect lips.

Without a word Chuck closed the distance between them with his mouth and his fingers. Blair gasped as he slid two fingers inside of her and his thumb started to rub slow circles on her clit. His mouth crashed onto hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. Blair quickly moved her hands to remove his pajamas and within seconds they were both naked.

"Blair you're practically dripping for me." Chuck said as he pumped two and then three fingers into her. "Were you lying in bed thinking of all the dirty things I could do to you?" Blair's response was a moan and his name as she finally felt the release she craved.

Chuck didn't stop he kept us his pace riding out her orgasm with her.

"Chuck please." Blair whimpered.

"Please what, baby?"

"Fuck me." Chuck didn't need another invitation he flipped her over so she was on top of him and she positioned the head of his penis at her slick entrance.

"Do you want me Chuck?" Blair asked teasing him by slipping him the head of his penis in and then out of her. Chuck groaned when he felt how tight and wet she was.

"Always."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take me inside that hot, wet throbbing pussy of yours." He answered and Blair slid down onto him. Her pace was fast and hard. His dick hit that spot and she cried out his name. Chuck watched her perfect breasts bouncing as she slammed onto his dick with her head thrown back in ecstasy and had to take a deep breath before he blew it.

"Kiss me." Blair asked and Chuck sifted so she was in his lap with her thighs on either side of his hips as he sat up. He pressed his lips to hers as she continued to move her hips against him. His fingers slid down between them and he ran lazy circles around her clit as she screwed him.

Meanwhile, Nate had decided to come surprise Blair. He knew she was staying with Serena so he had snuck over and one of the maids had let him in. He slowly tiptoed past Chuck's room but paused when he heard familiar creaks and moans coming from within the room. He smiled at his promiscuous best friend glad that he seemed to have moved on from Blair.

Then he heard a familiar voice call out Chuck's name from inside the room. Nate moved closer to the door sure he was mistaken. It was silent for a moment except for the two people moaning against each other.

"Chuck, I love you." The familiar voice called out, obviously in the throes of passion.

"I love you too Blair." He heard Chuck growl. Either Chuck was paying the girl extra or Nate's girlfriend was fucking his best friend behind that door. Nate figured he must have heard the voice wrong and continued moving towards Serena's room.

"Chuck harder! Fuck me harder!" There was no doubt that was Blair's voice. She never talked like that with him but he would know that voice anywhere.

Nate pushed the door open and was assaulted by the image of Blair, naked, sitting in Chuck's lap with her head thrown back and her hips pounding against him. Neither one noticed him as they continued their ministrations. Chuck's tongue was tracing Blair's nipple in the dark and she was crying his name over and over. Finally they appeared to reach their climax and she screamed his name after he had called hers.

Nate cleared his throat and they both turned to look at him.

"Nate! What the hell?" Blair yelled using Chuck to cover herself. Chuck looked ashamed but satisfied as he pulled Blair against his chest.

"You two deserve each other." Nate declared and stormed out of the room.

"Nate." Blair moved to get up but Chuck stopped her.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He told her and flipped her onto the back. Blair giggled as they moved onto round two.


End file.
